Sonic Riders: The Babylonian Box
by Winturn
Summary: It has been 15 years since the first Extreme Gear Grand Prix took place. Everyone has split up and grown up but now with a sudden apperance of a letter from an old friend it looks like the adventures aren't over yet.
1. Prologue: The Letter

Prologue: The Letter

"Hey Sonic," Tails hovered through the doorway holding a brown envelop; his thumb was covering a symbol stamped onto the envelop. "I got a letter for you, here you go," Tails handed Sonic the envelop, Sonic took the letter and he studied it briefly; the envelop was a boring brown colour and had nothing of interest expect for the symbol on the bottom right on the face of the envelop.

"Is that..."

"Yep it's the Babylon Rouges symbol. I guess it's from Jet," A cold sensation fell through Sonic; 3 years ago he heard on the news that Storm (from the Babylon Rouges and friend of Jet) died in the 12th EX Grand Prix after a horrific crash which was caused by fellow ruthless race Flint The Turtle. Jet never kept contact with Sonic after their last encounter which was nearly 10 years ago.

"I wonder why Jet has decided to contact us after all this time?"

"Me too, but I guess we all get so engulfed in our own business Tails," Sonic just stared at the symbol which just reminded him of death. Just the image of a disfigured head with a mixture of brain juices and crimson blood gives Sonic nightmares.

"You going to open it Sonic?"

"Might as well."

Sonic opened the envelop and inside was a side of white paper, nothing else. He withdrew the piece of paper with great care and unfolded it.

"What does it say Sonic?" Tails has become increasingly more and more impatient over the years whilst Sonic has begun to calm down and surprisingly enjoying the slow life.

"If you let me read it then I can tell you."

Sonic began to calmly read the letter, the Babylon symbol was stamped on the top right corner of the letter . It was obvious from the letter's content that Jet had wrote the message himself.

_Hey Sonic_

_It's been a while. I guess you heard the news about Storm, that bastard Flint got away with fucking murder! _

What Jet says is true. Storm and Flint had been bitter rivals since Flint joined the circuit 8 years ago, and 3 years ago was no different. It was the last race of the grand prix and it was in the Sand Ruins where the race was taking place. Storm and Flint where in front, Jet and Wave were close behind. Both Storm and Flint were big and strong and matched each other blow for blow. Since Flint joined the circuit the EX sport has become much more violent and even fatal, yet no action has been taken. Storm and Flint were neck n neck, Jet could see that the pair were trading words then Storm lunges a right hook at Flint who easily dodges the fist and counters with his own. Jet said in an emotional interview that he could hear the bone crack. Storm was flung from his Extreme Gear (EX), white specks flew from his mouth along with a crimson liquid. His skull smashed against one of the tall stone columns, he led in the sand still, cold, dead.

"STORM!" Wave screamed as she rode over to him, she held his cold, limp hand tight. Blood oozed out from Storm's cranium, the blood mixed with Wave's gentle tears.

Jet saw all of this yet he continued the race. He was determined to win, not for him but for Storm, he wanted to revenge on the bastard . Wave saw Jet chase after Flint, her sadness started to change to anger directed at Jet, she clutched Storm's dead hand harder and harder until she realised how angry she got. Wave wiped away the tears but it was no use they just kept coming. Jet never caught up to Flint. Flint won the 12th EX Grand Prix, his fifth in a row. Flint proudly accepted the trophy with no remorse of what happened to Storm. Jet never saw Wave again either but he knows that she is still alive. After that race Jet retired and Flint continued his dominance winning every single race since.

_Well I've sorted out a funeral for him, it's at the Lavender Cemetery Centre on the 12th of May._

Sonic looked at the calendar, it was the 11th of May.

"Looks like we got to get ready for a journey tomorrow Tails."

"Do we?"

"Yep look here."

_I'd like it if you could come. Not for Storm but for me. I need to ask you for a favour._

_See you there Sonic The Hedgehog_

_Jet_


	2. Chapter 1: Storm's Funeral

Chapter 1: Storm's Funeral

The air was cold, damp thanks to the beating rain of the frosty autumn weather, leaves were begin to die their colour fading, gently they fell onto the rough, wet ground where they were submerged by mud. The atmosphere of the people was of a mixture, everyone was dressed in black respectfully but some people's intentions for being here were unknown. At first glimpse it looked like everyone was mourning but if you look in more detail - like Sonic did - then you'd realise by body movement alone that everyone has different intentions for being here. For example Sonic closely studied a female figure who alone stood out in the rain without an umbrella and stayed completely frozen with her head down. It was obvious that she was here to mourn. Another one was a large male figure. He stood tall, towering to the same height Storm was. He head was looking straight on and had his arms crossed, this person wanted to be out of here quickly. This fact confused Sonic; he questioned himself why would people come to someone's funeral if not to mourn? In the end he couldn't come up with an answer.

Slowly the titanium coffin was lowered into the ground and dirt was covered over the top. No words were said, there didn't need to be. According to Jet, Storm didn't have a will. A gentle breeze picked up and the lavender flowers gently swayed, the Oder of the flower rose as well as Tails broke the silence by sneezing. This was the cue for a majority of people such as the tall person to depart. Once the main portion of the mourners departed four people remained. Two were Sonic and Tails the other Jet and the last the woman in the rain.

"Hey Sonic, over here!" Jet beckoned Sonic and Tails over.

"Long time no see Jet."

"You sure you're the same Sonic? You seemed to have slowed down."

"That's because I have. Mainly because of age though. How has the last 10 years treated you?" Jet giggled to himself and then sighed.

"Well it was going good till Flint showed up; he's the reason why we're here in this situation."

"What to get revenge on Flint?"

"Not quite, follow me," Jet lead Sonic and Tails out of the cemetery leaving the sole person to mourn. Now that it's been 10 years down the line Jet hasn't seemed to change if anything he has gained more swagger. His outfit was of a top quality make, his voice was deeper and more powerful, Jet still had the same attitude and personality on him as well. You could say he hasn't changed at all but he has. Take away all the attitude, luxuries and personality and this gives you an alcoholic, smoker, unhealthy, unfit person. Which is Jet. The trio were now just outside Metro City in a hover limo. The back window was open so Jet could smoke in one hand and in the other was a bottle of rum, Sonic and Tails sat opposite him and watched in amazement at how much Jet has changed.

"Drink?" Jet offered the bottle to Sonic and Tails but both shook their heads in decline. "Man you guys are no fun, come on for old times?" Again Jet offered but again Sonic and Tails declined.

"We didn't come here to get drunk; we came here because you said you need to tell me something."

"All in good time my friend," Jet flicked his cigar out of the window and rolled it up. "We need to get to the destination first. So in the mean time we can have a drink," Jet revealed another bottle, this time of whiskey and started drinking again.

"You sure you haven't drunk to much already?"

"Nope, even if I got drunk I could never erase what I'm about to tell you." Jet said solemnly. "Drink?"

"I don't drink but I'm sure Tails will have a drop," Sonic looked at Tails, Tails smiled and accepted a shot of whiskey.

"Man," Tails cringed and coughed "This is some strong stuff!" Jet and Sonic started to laugh then the vehicle came to a halt.

"It looks like we're here then."

The limo door opened, the trio stepped out and in front of them was a giant mansion. It was painted a pearl white colour, it had three floors, in the front garden behind iron bars there was a giant fountain shaped in the Babylon Rouges logo. Even the bushes were cut to the logo shape as well. The grass was a lush green and stretched for ages you can catch a glimpse of the back garden and from the looks of things there is a circuit there. The tall, iron gate opened welcoming Sonic and Tails in.

Jet's voice beckoned the pair. "Welcome to the place that **will** change everything."


	3. Chapter 2: The Babylonian Box

Chapter 2: The Babylonian Box

"Wow. This is a really nice house Jet." Tails says whilst looking around the garden. Everything is so neat and tidy. All the flowers are specifically arranged for a lovely pattern and a aerial view shows that it's a flower picture of Jet. The whole garden is sealed off by tall bushes and the iron gates. In the middle of the front garden a giant fountain is spurting water. The statue is an angel a twisted and corrupted one since it has a devil's tail and horns as well as a halo.

"Thank you. I take pride in my work." The trio arrive at the entrance to the house. "Welcome to my humble abode gentlemen." The house is pristine white everything seems to shine the wood is freshly polished and the floors polished and clean. Jet is a real clean freak now. "Come, you need to be upstairs." Sonic and Tails follow Jet upstairs where everything again is pristine clean. "Go down to the end of the corridor and wait there for me to come back. I need to grab some bloody paperwork."

Sonic and Tails go down to the end of the corridor where a cold metal door is slightly open it's like a prison door hardly any light get in or out. Has Jet singled himself in here for 10 whole years? All of a sudden the door flings open knocking Tails down the floor and catching Sonic by surprise. A figure dressed fully in black unable to tell who it was sprints past Sonic with supreme speed. The figure is obviously female but apart from that there is no idea who the woman in black is.

"Jet! We have a thief!"

"I'm coming!" Jet storms towards the front door blocking the masked figure's path. She's going at such a pace she barges through Jet sending him flying back out of the way. She sprints off out of the garden and gets away on her hover board. "Fuck it! She got away."

"She was carrying a part of something like a chest."

"Crap! The Babylonian Box!" Jet rushes upstairs where Tails is still led on the floor. He looks at Tails then storms into the room. He throws a bunch of papers around and starts cursing and hitting his fist on the wall. "The Babylonian Box is gone."

"Babylonian Box?"

"Get Tails up and I'll explain everything." Sonic helps Tails into the room, Jet turns on the flickering light and makes sure both Sonic and Tails are listening then he begins. "The Babylonian Box is an ancient box used by the Babylonians ages and ages ago. It says it contains untold power. It can corrupt the purest of people. What our masked friend stole was one piece of the box. If I'm correct then there are two other pieces and a key. Once all are together the Babylonian Box is opened. When opened the world will go into an apocalypse. An eternal nightmare. I'm collecting all the pieces of the box to prevent it from getting into the wrong hands such as Dr. Eggman."

"Ok, what does this have to do with us. I thought you know everything about the Babylonians?"

"Well I know most things. I didn't know about this until Storm told me."

"Storm?"

"Yes Storm. After he died he gave me a letter which he made before that race. It mentioned about this box and it he also had a piece with him. I believe that Flint knew this and that's why he killed Storm not for competition not to win but for the ultimate power."

"The Babylonian Box."

"Exactly. Storm was a secret genius waiting to burst out. He knew tonnes more about our ancestors than I did. All these papers you see we made by him all on this box. Possible locations all of which ended up empty handed."

"The point still stands though why do you need us?"

"I've asked you here because the grand prize at the 15th Anniversary of the Extreme Gear Championship is a piece of the box and if our masked friend has got one piece and maybe the others we can't let her or anyone else have it. Who knows what they may do with that kind of power."

"So you're asking us to help you by taking part in this championship to prevent an unknown evil?"

"Basically."

"Some things never change. Well were in."

"Great! Don't worry about your Extreme Gears I've got new ones since the racing has changed majorly over the years."

"Ok but we still need training. Especially Tails..."

"Thanks for having faith in me Sonic."

"You're welcome Tails."

"Sorry to interrupt gentlemen but I have your training covered sorted. If you go out to the back garden you'll have everything you need where as I have everything I need in the fridge. An ice cold beer." Jet sends the pair out of the room and back downstairs into the back garden where a giant race course awaited them.


	4. Chapter 3: Back On Gear

Chapter 3: Back On Gear

"Whoa!" Tails exclaimed as his jaw dropped open.

"Aha I know right. It's a perfect course, it improves all aspects of racing. Speed, stamina and agility." Jet replied proudly. The course was easily a few miles long with steep hills with lush green turf, a snaking S road with devious obstacles in place. To finish a long straight dashing through a beautiful field of flowers. "Right! You guys ready to get back on gear?" Jet throws Sonic and Tails an Extreme Gear each. "They're the basic model just to help you get to grips with things. Oh by the way they're much quicker and have been upgraded compared to the ones your used to."

Jet storms off ahead on his Emerald coloured board leaving a teal streak behind him, Sonic follows him shortly on a dull grey board and leaves a grey streak and Tails follows leaving the same streak behind him. Jet skips through the S road with ease dodging each obstacle with ease. Sonic begins to get to grips with the insane new speed he's experiencing. It's been a while since he's gone this speed. Tails is still struggling and falls off at the top off the hill and falls all the way back down to the bottom. Jet streaks past him and laughs leaving an emerald wake before Tails. Sonic stops and helps Tails to his board they nod and get back to training.

Sonic begins to catch up with Jet on the beautiful straight through the flowers the gentle breeze of air from the boards making them sway. Sonic and Jet are in line with each other when Jet pulls back and lets Sonic take the lead.

"I'll follow you Sonic, I wanna see what age has done to you." Calls Jet from behind, Sonic smirks and picks up the pace.

Tails is now at the S road he dodges most of the obstacles but on the last one he trips on and stays down. Sonic and Jet catch up to him and help him up again.

"Fall over again Tails?" Jet chuckles.

"Yes." sighs Tails.

"Well I guess it's time we go and get your own boards now." Jet walks back to the house and makes a phone call.


End file.
